


Bunny Boys

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Easter, Happy, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan gets a surprise Easter morning. Phil is very enthusiastic about the holiday.





	Bunny Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to write a sweet little domestic Easter fic. This is not that fic.

“Hey Phil, where are you?” Dan called from the kitchen. He thought he would find him in there since that is where the coffee was. He noticed a piece of folded paper next to the kettle and picked it up. 

_Hoppy Easter Danny boy. The bunny paid us a visit last night. You have to look for your Easter surprise._

“Phil!” Dan yelled, “This better not be an april fools joke!” He walked into the lounge and found a basket that had Cadbury eggs and mini eggs in it. He popped a couple in his mouth as he continued on down the hall and downstairs. “Phil!” 

He turned the corner into the gaming room to find the pair of bunny ears he wore in the baking video and a note. He put them on his head since the note told him to, and he turned to go into the downstairs lounge, no Phil but another Easter basket, inside was a whole carrot and another note. 

_Very close, but not quite there. Bring the carrot with you. You’ll need it._

“Phil!” 

He walked down the hall back towards Phil’s room, he pushed the door open, and Phil was on the bed. 

“Phil! Holy shit!” His eyes went wide as they roamed over the pale expanse of skin, and stopped at the little puff of white fur. “Phil…” He walked into the room and stood next to the bed. 

Phil was naked, aside from his bunny ears, two fuzzy paw gloves and his new bunny tail. He wiggled his nose and looked up at Dan, then nudged the carrot in Dan’s hand. 

“You want this?” Dan asked, still a little bit in shock, but wanting to play a long. He held the carrot up so Phil could reach it. Instead of biting it, though, Phil put as much of it in his mouth as he could then pulled back. Dan watched as Phil moved his mouth up and down the carrot. Phil looked up and locked eyes with Dan as he licked around the tip of the carrot. 

Phil reached up with one of his paws and kneaded Dan through his pants he wore to bed the night before. “Fuck Phil...what got into you?” 

Phil pulled off the carrot, and turned around presenting his bunny tail to Dan. He looked over his shoulder at the tail, then at Dan. 

Dan reached down, touched the tail, and saw Phil shudder. “Feel good?”

Phil nodded and backed up a little so that the tail was just brushing Dan’s thigh. Dan ran his hand down Phil’s back, and let is rest once again at the tail. He pulled it a little, and Phil moaned low in his throat. “Is this vibrating?” Dan covered it with his hand in order to feel it better. I was indeed vibrating. He wiggled it and Phil dropped his chest to the mattress, his ass pushed higher in the air. 

“You ready for me, Mr. Easter Bunny?” Dan asked, pushing his pants down until they pooled around his ankles. Instead of answering Phil just pushed back again, opening his legs a little more, he reached under the pillows and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Dan chuckled, “Well I guess you’re prepared at least.” He grabbed the bottle and smoothed some of the cool gel over the tip of his dick. He wiggled the tail a little more before he pulled it out, seeing that it was actually a vibrating butt plug. He tossed it aside and climbed on the bed behind Phil. He tapped the head of his cock against Phil’s hole a few times before he pressed the head of it inside. 

Phil pushed himself up on his hands so that he could push back and shove himself on to Dan’s cock. “Holy fuck!” Dan said in surprise. “So fucking tight…” Phil moved, as Dan stayed still. He fucked back onto Dan’s cock, impaling himself over and over again. “Fuck, such a horny bunny. You like that dick?” 

Phil turned his head to look at Dan as he continued to push back, he made little mewling noises. Dan grabbed Phil’s hips, no longer able to sit still, and began pounding into him. He pulled Phil back so that he was on his knees, so he could kiss and bite at his neck and shoulder. Dan then sat back on his heels and pulled Phil with him. Phil moved again, bouncing on Dan’s cock, his ears bouncing along with him. Dan leaned back a little more so he could watch as his dick disappeared into Phil’s perfectly round ass. He ran his hands over Phil’s back, and shoulders, cupping his ass and down his thighs as he enjoyed the feeling of Phil fuck himself on his cock. 

His balls began to pull up and a furl of heat built in his his groin. “Phil… shit, going to make me cum. So close. You going to cum for me?” Phil looked over his shoulder, again and smiled. He stopped all movement and pulled off, he turned and pushed Dan to lay back fully on the mattress. As soon as Dan was laying down, Phil straddled him and began once again bouncing. His paw-hands on Dan’s chest and his ears bouncing with each movement. Dan’s hands cupped under his cheeks and his hips canted up as if he couldn’t wait for Phil to slam down on him again. 

“Fuck!” Dan said, tossing his head back, “Fuck going to cum. Cum with me?” He looked back down at Phil and moved one of his hands to pull at Phil’s cock that was slapping against their stomachs. He jacked it as Phil continued to move up and down. Dan grunted as Phil began spurting over his stomach and chest. Phil ground down engulfing him as much as possible in his ass as Dan came, his body jerking with the force of it. 

Finally Phil leaned down and kissed Dan. “Happy Easter.” 

“Fucking, Jesus Christ, Phil, that was the craziest thing ever.” Dan said, combing his hand though his sweaty hair. “I mean, god...that was the hottest fucking thing.” 

“Glad you liked it.” Phil smiled and kissed him again. 

“How could I fucking not? That tail…” Dan said, and groaned. “Do you realize how fucking hot that tail in your ass was?” 

“I thought you’d like that.” Phil smirked. “Shower?’

“In a minute. I don’t know if I can stand just yet.” Dan smirked. “The easter bunny is very energetic.” 

“Well you know, bunnies are horny little guys.” 

“No kidding.” Dan chuckled. He smoothed his hands down Phil’s back, and grabbed his ass. “I fucking love this ass, I fucking love you.” 

“I know.” Phil smiled, then rolled over and off the bed. “Come on, let’s shower, promised we’d facetime my mum in an hour for Easter.” 

“Ugh...don’t talk about Kath when you still have your kinky sex costume on!” Dan said, following Phil out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL well that happened, happy Easter guys/happy april fools! Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> (written in an hour at 2 am so be kind, it's just for fun.)


End file.
